Rewind The Capture
by Tom Beam
Summary: When Hagrid delivers Harry to the Dursleys, what would have happened if Dumbledore had taken Harry away without telling anyone.
1. Prologue

** Prologue **

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall," Dumbledore drawled.

He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead, he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, a ruby one. Her black hair drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.

"I was wondering when you were going to turn up Albus." McGonagall said dryly. "Is it true what they say?"

"By them, I think you mean the entire wizarding world?" Albus prompted. "It is true; I saw the Potter's house with my own eyes, to think that a single curse could do so much damage."

Slowly they could hear the gradual building of a droning noise; it was becoming a dull roar. McGonagall slowly drew her wand, still expecting an attack, but Dumbledore raised his hand to put her at ease.

"What is that?" McGonagall more exclaimed than questioned. She could now see a single headlight in the distance in the general direction of the dull roaring noise.

"That, Minerva, would be Hagrid coming from the task I set him to." Dumbledore sighed, for he knew what had befallen the Potter family. Having witnessed the crumbling ruin that their home was now in, first hand, he had been frantic when searching for the bodies of Lily, James, and Harry. He had felt the paramount relief when he had found Harry alive. He was also angered at how ruthlessly Lily and James had been killed.

Off at the distant end of the street Hagrid was on his final approach on an enchanted motorcycle that Sirius Black had all but given to him for the journey to bring Harry to his relatives home. Touching down he lowered the hulking machine's gearing into neutral, and then shut off the engine, for he feared in waking the muggles in the neighborhood.

Lowering the bike on the stand in front of the house, Hagrid slowly walked to the door of the house. He saw the two professors standing there as tears ran slowly down his face, which was changing to and from different expressions.

"He just woke up over Dover's Hill, Dumbledore, and sir" Hagrid explained, "I've been trying to keep him happy since." For when Hagrid was paying attention to where he was going after young Harry awoke, the little baby would start wailing.

"Thank you Hagrid, you may return to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said, while a plan was starting to come to his exceptionally brilliant mind. He almost had a plan on how to have Harry raised in a proper wizarding home, while still away from public attention.

"If I may sir, I have to say goodbye," Hagrid wailed.

"We only have a few minutes Hagrid, please hurry." Dumbledore lied, for this was the start of his plan to train the lone Potter throughout his childhood, and maybe have a way of defeating Tom for good. For Tom had not fully retreated into the realm of the dead, he was still among the living with all thanks to some unknown source.

Hagrid bent down and kissed young Harry's forehead, the toddler giggled because of the whiskers tickling his face. "Be a good lad and grow up nicely," Hagrid said, not knowing just how good he would grow up.

"Albus, please don't say we are going to give the muggles in this house, one of our own to corrupt against magic, I have been watching them all day!" McGonagall cried.

"Sorry Minerva, but it is a must that we leave him here to be raised, away from all his fame, and fortune." Albus lied smoothly. At this Albus laid the parchment, he had made to tell the Dursley's about Harry, and how to treat him equally, but after hearing about how Lily used to talk about her sister he knew that they would not even try.

Albus rested his hand on McGonagall's quivering shoulder; it was starting to get harder for him to remain composed and focused on removing Harry from the Dursley's home. He slowly steered McGonagall and Hagrid towards the street, Hagrid remounting Sirius's massive bike, started the engine and slowly took off in the direction he came. While McGonagall sharply turned on the spot and with a soft crack disappeared.

Making sure Hagrid was indeed in the air, cruising away at a fast clip, Albus slowly made his way back to the doorstep of the Dursley's house, picked up the sheaf of parchment on the lone Potter, and then set it ablaze. Picking up Harry, Dumbledore made his way slowly back to the end of the street. With a quick click on the put-outer, that he had pulled out of his pocket, he _wind walked_ back to Hogwarts.

** 1 Year Later **

Dumbledore was not having a good day. While it had all started with a wildly crying Harry, it has been steadily getting worse since he started trying to potty train the lone Potter.

"Harry, do you have to pee?" Dumbledore asked for the umpteenth time in an hour.

"No" Harry giggled as a pool started forming under his feet. This being the second time in the last hour, Dumbledore sighed, this was starting to test his patience. Taking his wand from his desk, he waved it at the puddle on his office floor, making it disappear.

Harry was confused, he had seen light come out of 'old mans' wand before, but never before had he seen the magic while it was traveling to 'old mans' wand. It looked funny seeing that worm thing squirming down 'old mans' arm. Harry was confused when the worm was changed into light through 'old mans' wand, and shot at the pool under his feet, making it vanish.

Dumbledore had seen the thoughtful look that had appeared on Harry's face and, using legimency, he peeked into the young boys mind. He was stunned to find Harry pushing at his magic trying to make it perform a cleaning charm and, even more stunned when his hat disappeared.


	2. One Year Later

**1 Year Later **

Albus rose from his sleep on a cloudless Monday morning an hour before breakfast. He noticed that Harry must have fallen off his bed during the night, so slowly gaining his feet; he shuffled over and kneeled beside Harry. Knowing that the 3-year-old does not like waking early, Albus gently shook his shoulder as not to cause his head to bounce on the floor.

Harry swatting Albus's hand away from him slowly stretched and yawned with a jaggedly toothy smile, making Albus's eyes twinkle. Harry looked expectantly up at his unasked mentor with bleary morning eyes, for this morning like all previous he expected food soon. Little did he know Albus finally thought it acceptable for him to transverse down to the Great Hall for the first time, to share in a meal with all of the students and staff.

Albus grinning to himself was thinking about the reactions of all the castles occupants learning that 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' was living in the headmaster's office of their school. He silently hoped that Harry would be well received.

"Harry I think it is around time we eat," stated the ever-obvious Albus. To which the shouted reply was "Food!"

Slowly rising back to his feet while Harry jumped up and ran to the chamber door, Albus chuckling at Harry's enthusiasm, made his way quicker than usual before Harry had the chance to call an elf from the kitchen for his breakfast. Catching up to Harry, who was sprawled on the carpet having tripped over its edge, Albus picked him up, dusting off his knees, easily motioned Harry towards the outer door, leading to his office.

Harry, never being allowed to venture through this door before was bouncing on his feet with excitement, because he had always wondered what was behind it.

On their way down Harry tripped over various cracks between the stones of the old school, which was only possible because he had a habit to drag his feet on everything. Reaching the marble staircase Albus picked Harry up and carried him down to prevent further accidents. Upon reaching the bottom he carefully set Harry on the floor as he was afraid of dropping the child. Gently pushing the doors to the Great Hall open, Albus motioned Harry to follow him to the head table.

"Albus what is the meaning of bringing a child into this school!" exclaimed McGonagall as they neared the head table.

"I fear that this child will be living in this school until he is able to attend as a student," explained Albus. He knew that using Harry's name would force him into a long explanation of how he came to be in the school.

McGonagall thinking this was the end of the discussion returned to her seat, and gently smiled at the child walking along the head table. Albus, relieved from having to talk about Harry's appearance at the school, drew his wand from his robes and flicked it to the space beside his chair _(A/N: more like a throne)_ conjuring a new chair taller than the rest.

Harry, noticing the magic used tried to make another chair on the other side of Albus's chair_(A/N: throne __**wink**)_. Instead of a chair appearing though, a stuffed bear made an appearance, which Harry then tried to run towards, but tripped over one of his now untied shoe laces.

**Hospital Wing – 30 Minutes Later **

"What did you say happened to this child again Albus?" questioned Madam Pomfrey. Making Albus shift in his shoes she added, "And when did this child receive that scar on his forehead?"

"Madam, there are some things about this child that I cannot tell you." Albus replied with a pleading look in his eyes. Still nervously shifting in his shoes. Madam Pomfrey countered his nervousness by giving him 'The Glare'_(A/N: You ALL know what that is)_.

"Albus, I already know who this child is, as I have worked on both of his parents when they attended this school!" proclaimed Madam Pomfrey, looking softly at a calmly sleeping Harry_(A/N: you know adult discussion, knock the kids out with a sleeping potion so they don't hear)._

"Madam, I am sure that you will keep this to yourself until others come to know this?" Albus almost begged.

**Quidditch Pitch – Age 8 **

Harry was on his favorite Comet 260 lazily doing laps around the Quidditch pitch, when the soft mid-summer breeze suddenly gusted violently. Harry was thrown off of his broom onto the soft grass that was 2 feet below him, but landing wrong he broke the thumb on his right hand. He softly cried for a few minutes while Albus ran from the bottom of a spectator stand, which he had been reading in, checking on Harry every once and a while.

"Harry, are you alright?" Albus soothed, noticing the bone sticking out of Harry's hand.

Harry, running out of tears, quickly nodded, looking down at his hand, he winced while placing his other hand over the exposed bone and the resulting wound, asking his magic to fix his painful hand.

Albus not knowing what Harry was trying to do, watched in amazement as the bone dissolved back into Harry's hand, slowly sealing the wound. "Harry, you shouldn't have done that, what if you had done it wrong and Madam Pomfrey had to regrow your hand again?" Albus supplied.

"Wouldn't be the first time Grandfather," Harry gently responded blushing a little.

_A/N: Hey people, 32 tries at making a chapter and I finally did it, hope you like it, feel free to post any type of Review you want, just don't try to tell me it could never happen, as you are NOT in my head as I write this story, I am trying for a kinda mellow Harry, with a few skills, not like Uber Harry or anything, if you want that, goto please note that I do put some authors notes in the story, tis for the more crazy people so they better understand what I'm saying._


End file.
